Gallagher Girls Book 4
by Phoenixtears31
Summary: I've been getting a lot of emails lately, asking me for my version of Gallagher Girls book 4, but I've been having problems connecting with them in order for them to receive it. So I figured I'd re-post it here. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Gallagher Girls: Book 4**

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. (She's bloody awesome!)

**Gallagher Girls are never truly safe, but one particular Gallagher Girl will be hunted until death, or worse. Cammie's kidnapped by the Circle of Cavan and they will NOT rest until they get what they want out of her. Her friends are thrust into a world of danger, as they leave the _playing_ field behind, and reality starts to set in. Will she make it out alive, or die at the hands of her captures?**

I breathed in and out heavily and ran as fast as possible, it was raining and the ground was slippery beneath my feet. I didn't know how far behind they where; I wasn't about to find out. Normally I would have stayed and fought but there were seventeen of them and one of me. The odds of me getting away-- well I didn't want to think about it.

If you're reading this you must have some clearance of what had transpired last semester and who I really am. In case you haven't got a clue, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, I go to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women, in Roseville Virginia. Except that Roseville Virginia has no idea how exceptional we really are, I go to a school for spies. I'm wanted by the Circle of Cavan and no one has figured out why. Or they have figured it out and aren't telling me. So the people I was running from earlier, well that would be them.

The sky had gone from a pinkish-orange color to a dark black. The moon was still low in the night sky and spy training or not, I knew it was about nine o clock on Saturday evening. I was supposed to be sitting by my grandparent's lake but when I heard a rustle in the woods I got up and headed back for my grandparent's ranch. That's when I was surrounded by people in all black and masked faces, I looked for an escape route but I couldn't find one. Seventeen of them and one of me, so I looked up at the sky and gasped. That had got their attention and they all looked up, I round housed kicked one of them and punched another in the stomach. After that my instincts told me to run as fast as I can.

Not that running for my life would have done any good, I should have just let them capture me and be done with it. I couldn't put my grandparent's in danger, but I had too; they had to call for help, backup, anything! "Grandma!" I yelled as loud as I can, the screen door banged open and I saw the fear in her eyes. She knew something was wrong. "Call mom, NOW!" With that she went back in the house and I saw her hurrying to dial my mothers' cell phone number. I kept running past the house and back into the woods where I was probably the safest. I heard some of them go into the house and then the rest came to follow me into the woods.

I started walking slowly, so the sticks underneath my sneakers wouldn't make as much noise. The masked figures spread out and then I thought I was alone. I didn't dare make a sound or head back to the house, but I needed to check on my grandmother. I figured the worst that could happen would be me getting kidnapped. I'd rather be kidnapped than have my family members tortured because of _me._ As soon as I exited the woods, I made the biggest mistake of covert life. I walked into an ambush, I was circled by the circle of cavan. I fought, and I tried to escape, to see my grandmother, but as I turned to look at my grandmother to make sure she was okay, I was hit by behind and a rag was over my face like so many months before and then I was hauled into a mini van.

**Chapter Two**

The night had fallen quickly and everyone knew of Cammie's disappearance with the Circle of Cavan. No one could speak, the following week school would start and students would start to wonder where she was. There was a small group of people sitting around Rachel's office, Bex, Liz, Macey, and Zach, along with Joe Solomon. You could hear the soft sniffles of the girls and the fire crackle and spark against the wood. Zach was the first one to get up in a long while, he walked towards the office door and slammed it shut. Walking along the deserted corridors he found one of Cammie's favorite hiding places got in it and crumbled against the stone cold wall. He dropped to the ground and let his emotions run free and wild for a change. Zachary Goode was scared, hurt, worried sick, and most of all, pissed off, and when he's pissed off, the world better watch out. He's not someone who should be taken lightly.

Zach got up, and with all his frustrations, he punched the wall. (Which was probably the stupidest things he could've done) He let out a muffled groan and slumped back down to the ground holding his badly bruised- or broken hand. "Shit!" He yelled, he needed to get back to Mrs. Morgan's office and get it fixed, but he didn't want to just yet. An hour later, he was back to himself, his walls back up and his mask back on, he walked. When he entered the office he saw a different scene was before him.

"Zach! You had half of us looking for you, for over an hour!" Mr. Solomon yelled. Zach just looked at him like he didn't give two shits-- which he didn't. Then Mr. Solomon noticed his hand, and asked, "What'd you do? Did you try and punch the stone wall?" His voice full of concern, he saw Zach nod his head and then motioned for him to follow him into Rachel's bathroom. "You have to be more careful, we thought the Cavan had gotten to you too. You're my best agent in training, other than Ms. Morgan-- of course and I wont have anything happen to you on my watch." Zach just grunted, then thanked Solomon for fixing his hand. Then he asked the most important question, " Where's Cammie, what state or country is she in? Do you have any leads on this or are you just as lost as the C.I.A?" Mr. Solomon just looked at Zach and said, "Not now, I don't want any of the girls to over hear, they'll go and do something reckless." Zach nodded and went back into the main part of the office. The first thing he saw was the three girls arguing in the corner, and then when he cleared his throat they turned and all three of them sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that again! Next time tell one of us where you're going, or that you're leaving so we don't have to worry about loosing you to!" Bex's strong English accent was coming back in waves again. All Zach could do was nod and sit back down on the arm chair. Solomon shook his head and he pointed to the hallway outside of the office, and walked that way, Zach followed. They walked down and used every counter surveillance they could to make sure the girls wouldn't follow them.

**Part Two Of Chapter Two: **

**Cammie's point of view**

The sun was setting again, it seemed like year could have gone by and I wouldn't have known. My internal clock was all messed up and when I woke up from the long drive-- or what I could guess was a long drive, I noticed that I was laying down tied to a bed in the corner of the room. 'This can't be could,' was my first thought waking up. The room smelled old and musty, like no one had inhabited the room for a long, long, time. The guard must have sensed that I was up because he came barging in, not evening knocking. "Oh good, you're up." Was all he said in his ruff voice, he was about 6'5 and had dirty blonde hair, with bright blue eyes and olive colored skin. His uniform didn't do him any justice, he wore a navy blue, one piece suit, and dirty white sneakers. He noticed me taking in my surroundings and grinned.

"I knew you where good, but I just didn't know how good," the guard commented.

"What do you want with me? Why am I here? Where is here anyways?" I asked, with anger in my voice. I didn't care if this guard was trying to get on my good side, so I'd corporate.

"I'll answer two of your questions, the first one is, I'm not the one you need to worry about, the second I can't answer, and the third is, you're in Napanee, Canada," he finished his answers with a small smile. Like he was remembering times before he got involved with the Circle of Cavan.

"Who are you?" My mind was racing, how many days was I out? Who was this guy and what connections did he have with the Circle of Cavan. Was he a wanted member of the C.I.A or any other government agencies? Why where we in Napanee, Canada? Why couldn't it have Florida, or some place where it was warm in the middle of winter? Breaking through my thoughts he answered my question.

"I'm Blake Blaken. I'm a guard for the people who want you, and that's it. I'm not the one whose involved with the torturing or killing of C.I.A members, or any other government agency. I work for whoever can get me what I want the fastest."

Drake was either a fool or he knew what he was doing, he told me way to much information already and I could easily hand him over to the government just by giving them a description of him. I knew what I really wanted to ask, it wasn't going to help me much, but I figured it wouldn't hurt.

"How long was I out?" I looked down and to the side and found the ground to stare at, ashamed of myself for wanting to know the date and for letting myself get captured. (I was supposed to be the legacy's next greatest spy after all!)

"About a week and a half, the drive here was long, and we didn't dare take a plane where they could easily have tracked our movements. It's Wednesday, probably around nine o'clock by now," he then added with a sigh "I suppose I should go tell them you're awake so they can begin the interrogation, I highly suggest not pissing them off." With that he gave me a quick nod and strolled out the door and locked it behind him.

My breathing came in irregular patterns, I was scared and hyperventilating. I wish I had stayed asleep for ever, then I wouldn't have to endure the pain that I knew was soon to come. Maybe the pain will put me to sleep until my rescue team came… if they knew where I was. For all I knew, Napanee could be the biggest city in Canada or the smallest farm town and look innocent on the outside. Then I heard voices and I closed my eyes, and prayed that they would see that I was sleeping and not assume I was faking it. Without warning, hot boiling water was thrown on my body and I bit down on my tongue to stop me from screaming out. I opened my eyes and stared into hazel colored one with a lightly colored face surrounding them and brown hair just above the eyebrow line. He just looked back at me with pure hatred, like I was the reason for all his troubles,-- which for I all I knew, I could very well have been. "Cameron Morgan?" He asked in a voice that didn't match his tough, muscular build. All I could do was nod my head, which was the stupidest question I've ever heard from a kidnapper. I mean seriously, who asks the persons name? Doesn't kidnapping involve knowing who you're kidnapping? I wasn't about to ask them that though, the guard told me not to piss them off, and I wasn't planning on it.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked. I shook my head from side to side, I figured not talking would be the best solution.

"You're very fortunate today, Ms. Morgan, the regulars are out on a mission so they had us come and do the dirty work for them. I'm not very fond of you, but I wont be to hard. That is, if you play by my rules." He finished, and then smiled an evil smile that I hoped I would never have to see again.-- I knew that wouldn't be likely.

"We'll start with some easy questions. That sound good to you?" The water guy asked. Again, I just nodded my head. I figured if they where yes or no questions, I wouldn't have to talk at all.

"Whose Gillian Gallagher's descent?"

"I don't know," I answered. Hoping beyond hope that he would be satisfied with that answer. He wasn't.

"I don't know, isn't a very good answer. I know that you know. You need to give me the wretched girls' name!" He said with venom in voice and then he punched me in my ribs and I heard a crack, I drew an in take of breath and gasped all at once. 'Great, that's gonna leave a mark.' Was all I could think of.

"I swear, I don't know who you're talking about, I have no idea who Gillian Gallagher's descant is." I braced myself for the next blow but it didn't come, I closed and opened my eyes and looked at him in the face. He knew, I knew, I could see it in his eyes, but I wasn't about to tell him. I'd rather die than betray one of our sisters.

_**Review if you'd like.**_ **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. (She's bloody awesome!)

**Cammie's Point of View**

The water guy was pacing now, he was moving back and forth between the bed and the far side of the wall. The walls where a steely gray and looked like cement, there was no color in the room except for the light coming in through the window, The water guy kept looking out the window like he was waiting for a single. I guess one had a came, because he walked quickly back to the window and nodded, he then turned to me and said, "I guess you're not so fortunate after all." Then walked away with a smile on his face.

It was a while before anybody had come back and I was asleep again-- do to not having anything else to do. Again there was hot boiling water thrown on me. This time I wasn't going to play nice, "You know there are other ways of waking people up!" I practically shouted at them. I looked around the room and there where three people this time, water guy, Blake, and a new person.

The new person was shorter than the two men. I assumed she was female because she wore eye makeup, and she had an hour glass figure. Her hair was pulled back underneath a ski mask, and she wore an all black outfit. I could only tell she had pale white skin because the ski masks didn't completely cover the eyes. She just smiled at me, if I ever got out of this, I was totally going to wipe that smile off of her face.

"I'm well aware of the fact that there are other ways of waking people up, but this one seems to do the job better than others." Was her simple reply.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, hoping that I would be the one asking questions to stall the pain portion that I knew was to come.

"We want to know who Gillian Gallagher's decent is, and we will find out," she finished with malice in her voice, and I gulped.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I already told water guy here." I said nodding to the guy holding the yellow bucket.

"We knew who your father was Ms. Morgan, and where he his. You will corporate if you want to find his body, if you don't, the consequence will be punishable by death or worse."

I gulped again, and then I knew what I had to do, I couldn't tell them it was Macey, Macey was one of my sisters. I had to tell them it was me. What they wanted with Gillian Gallagher's Descent was beyond my knowledge, I figured I'd find out sooner if they knew it was me..

"It's"-- I breathed in and out, or as much as I could because my ribs killed, and then I started again, "It's me."

"Such lies Ms. Morgan, we know it's not you." The water guy snarled.

"How do you know it's not me if you have no idea who you're looking for! What do you want with me?" I asked for the third time.

"Shut it, Marcus," the lady in black said, "I thought I told you to _only_ speak when spoken to?"

"Yes ma'am," Marcus said.

I laughed, it was probably another stupid thing I've done, Marcus, taking orders from a women and actually following them? I know it's sexiest, but it's still hilarious all the same. "What're you laughing at Morgan? Something amuse you?" He leaned down and picked up a whip.-- Something I hadn't noticed before. He whipped me in the stomach with it, I suppressed a scream. The lady in black glared at him, "What did I just say?"

"Sorry ma'am, she was asking for it," Marcus whined like a baby.

"No excuses! Stand your ground and do as you're told!" She yelled at him.

"Are you two done squabbling like 5 years old so you can answer my question?" The lady spun on me this time, and she whipped me with the whip twice. This time I had no choice but to scream out in pain, Blake winced and the lady in black turned around and walked out of the room. Fed up with tonight's accomplishments,-- which thanks to me, there was none. Marcus gave me another blow to my ribs in the same spot mind you, and then stormed out of the room as well. It was only Blake and I left now, all he said was, "I told you not to piss them off." I heard his footsteps echoing across the room and then the world went black.

It was early morning and the sky was a grayish blue color, with the sun beaming behind the clouds, the birds where chirping and the air smelled like a thunderstorm had just passed through. I groaned and woke up, I noticed I had been moved into a chair instead of lying on the bed. My legs and arms where still tied together and my plain pink tee-shirt had blood stains all over it. My stomached growled and I wonder how I was still alive, I hadn't had anything to eat or drink since my grandmother's house. At the thought of my grandmother; I wondered if she was okay. They didn't say anything, so maybe she and grandpa got help after they had left, if I was the only prisoner that is.

Blake had walked in a few minutes later with food and water for me. He feed it to me, and then gave me the water. We didn't talk, he must have been being watched because he kept glancing around making sure no heard him. After he tried to feed me again, but I just shook my head, I was to exhausted to eat. He just nodded and walked out of the room. The next couple of hours nobody bothered me, I knew Blake was watching guard but I didn't try anything stupid. At about noon, I could tell it was noon because I couldn't see the sun the door burst open and walked in the lady in black, followed by Marcus, and Blake on their heels.

"You know what information we want, don't make this harder on yourself," the lady in black stated.

"I told you! I'm the decent of Gillian Gallagher, why else would my mom be the headmistress of the school? To protect her bloodline!"

"You're not the decent, I know that much Morgan. I tracked down your family tree, it wasn't easy, but the C.I.A needs to better protect their database." She laughed lightly, then kicked me in the shine. I groaned inwardly, when was help going to get her?

**Part Two of Chapter Three**

Solomon and Zach where now alone in the corridor that lead down to his office. "So?" Was the only word that came out of Zach's mouth.

"They have the coordinates of where Cammie is located, they tracked her down using the vans license plate number her grandmother had obtained. She's in Nappanee, Canada in some run down warehouse. We have no other information than that. The C.I.A wants us to wait for their single to start this mission. They'll have other news when the time comes, for right now the only thing we can do is wait," Solomon finished and walked away. Zach slumped down and held his head in between his knees fighting off the nausea that had suddenly come at him. 'It's all my fault she's with the Circle of Cavan 670 miles away from her home, she got captured, and it's all my fault,' was all Zach could think. He was interrupted when Bex started shaking his shoulders slightly, she had a grin on her face that had shown she followed him there and heard every word Solomon said. "We leave tonight, pack your bags and get any spy gear you can gather from the closets. Meet us at 2130 hours, look for a rusty old dodge mini van in the back of the school, she's gonna be okay, she's a Gallagher Girl." She turned around and walked the other way, waving to him as she left. Zach did nothing but grin after she had gone, she always knew how to get into trouble and he knew this was just the beginning.

Night had fallen and before they knew it was nine thirty and they where leaving the safety of the school grounds. Zach driving and Macey in shot gun with Liz and Bex in the backseat. Liz was on her laptop directing Zach while the other two slept. "Do you have any idea what we're getting into? Liz whispered. "That's a question I wouldn't ask, these people are dangerous, they'll kills us instantly if they know we're there," he whispered back.

"That's reassuring, why where you in Boston?"

"That's… classified. Between Solomon and I. That's all I can say about it," he answered, his walls went back up. He wasn't about to have a Q&A session with Liz, because he knew she'd tell Cammie and he didn't need certain questions popping up and him answering them accidentally.

"Turn left here," was the only thing said for about an hour.

**Chapter Four**

**Cammie's point of view**

The door banged open the second time that day, and in walked the same three people before in the exact same order.--predictable much? Hours had past since the previous interrogation, it was now night fall and I could hear everything. The footsteps of people outside the room, the creak in the floors as they walked, and an occasional bump on the wall. The room was dark and it was cold, and I shivered in the metal chair. It was a good thing I had chose to wear my favorite pair of sweatpants the day I went on the nightly walk to my grandparent's lake. The lady in black-- which by the way I still haven't gotten a name for walked up to me, and squatted down so she was eye level with me. "If you wont tell us who Gillian Gallagher's decent is, then lets see if you'll answer this question… Where is your father's disk?" She asked with actual curiosity in her voice.

"I have no idea what disk you're talking about, he never mentioned anything about a disk and neither did my mom," maybe they'll actually believe me this time. She got up; a kick to the stomach was what I got for my truth. I doubled over in pain,-- or bent over as much as I could with my hands bonded behind the back of the chair, with the wind knocked out of me. "Where did your dad hide the disk Ms. Morgan, I wont ask you again," she snarled through her gritted teeth, aggravation clearly visible in her eyes. I shouted back at them, "I have no idea what disk you're talking about! No one ever mentioned a disk, spies base their relationship on a need to know basis and I'm guessing I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE STUPID DISK!" I shouldn't have done it, I know, looking back now makes me realize it was foolish, but I was so tired, fed up, and in so much pain that I snapped. I breathed in out as much as my broken ribs would allow, to control my anger but it didn't do any good. I was whipped three or five times,-- I lost count, for my outburst. I screamed until my lungs were hoarse. After they figured they weren't getting anywhere else tonight, they left. Blake was the last one out, and just shook his head and looked at me with pain in his eyes.

I knew what I had to do, I had to get out and escape. Go anywhere were I could go to a phone, call my mother so she could track down the G.P.S coordinates and then run like hell. I tried getting up, but all I did was crash back down on the floor, my legs weak from all the whipping and lack of food and water. I tried it again, this time I succeed in standing, the chair was heavy on my back and I hunched over, I had to some how break it. I ran towards the wall and threw the chair at it with all my strength. Metal on cement made a resounding crash and reverberated off the walls, yellow sparks flew up in all directions. One of them burned my shoulder, I gasped in pain. I got up and tried running at the opposite side repeating what I did before. The same thing happened, this chair was not coming off unless I was un-bonded. I heard running footsteps coming closer along with yells, it sounds as though my interrogation army had heard me trying to escape. I quickly sat back down in the chair and put it in the center of the room acting as though I did nothing. The door flew open and three of my favorite people walked in, Blake, Marcus and lady in black.

"What where you doing? It sounded as though the room was caving in," were the first words out of lady in blacks mouth.

"Well the obvious conclusion to that would be; I was trying to escape, but what do I know… I'm just a kid," I answered sarcastically.

"No you're not just a kid, you're also a spy. Yes, Ms. Morgan, I know. Of course you already knew I knew that, so why the look of surprise?"

I said nothing, I wasn't about to agree or disagree with that statement, if she knew everything then she had figured out who Macey McHenry really is.

"You're an easy book to read Ms. Morgan, if you want to go far in this business I suggest staying behind a desk. If you get out alive that is. We still don't know who Gillian Gallagher's decent is, but now we know it really isn't you. Not that she showed up on your family tree or anything, If you where trying to escape, let me help you. I'll give you a five second head start. Sound fair?"

Okay, she was defiantly toying with me, I wasn't about to be played with, so I just sat there, giving her my death glare. Oh if she untied, that would be the biggest mistake of her life. I watched as she walked behind me and untied the bonds that kept my hands together, and then watched her as she untied the bonds of my ankles. She backed off slowly, and stood up. I moved toward her, she moved to the left and we danced in a circle around the metal chair. Then when we where on direct opposite sides of chair, I picked it up and without even looking at my target, I threw it at Marcus, who crumbled onto the ground in an unconscious heap. I lunged at her, she ducked, then kicked my stomach and I flew over her head and against the cement wall. I could feel something sticky on the back of my head and a new bump forming. I ignored the pain and got up. She was faster, she kicked me in the back and I just about missed it. I stepped to the side. Fighting was hard, my ribs still hurt and I was already bleeding out. She kicked again and I grabbed her leg, being quicker than her this time. I twisted it up, she had the upper hand though, she spun on her standing foot towards me and punched me in the eye. I stepped back, letting go of her leg and blinking a bunch of times.

She just stood there and said, "had enough yet? I can just tie you back up on the bed this time and wont have to worry about you trying to escape again."

She was mocking me, I wasn't going to give into her unless I blacked out. Then she did the most un-spy like move she could muster. She brought out a knife, and started twisting it, playing with it. Daring me to come closer so she could stab me. I admit it, I was terrified, but I went at her anyways, just narrowly missing the knife and changing directions I ran for the door. It was open because Marcus forgot to shut it behind him, and I took a right and then ran as fast as I could. I could hear muffled yells and shouts from the lady in black yelling at Blake and then at people who where just walking by. Then I clearly heard, "_Get her_! Don't just stand there looking lost and confused, _GET HER_!"

Flashbacks of Boston raced through my mind at those two words, the wind in my hair from the helicopters blades rushing over head. The grunts and kicks of the kidnappers and then maybe it might've just echoed around the hallway, but it sounded like the voice who just spoke was the same voice from Boston who had said, "_Get her!" _Then realization hit me, it was the same lady who tried to kidnap me before, probably the same person who had shot my Aunt Abby and the one who was wearing the ring. I ran, I ran straight and through the double doors ahead to a wide open field of ragweed's. The door burst open, and on my heels was lady in black and Blake.

"You've got no where else to run, we're in the middle of nowhere and the closest phone is back inside. I suggest coming quietly." She walked toward me and I started walking backwards.. anything to get away from her.

"No!" Was all I could muster, my energy slowly dimming and my breathing coming in ragged breaths from the run and the fight. She tried to punch at me, I round house kicked her in the stomach and then I heard a sickening snap, she had gotten hold of my left arm, I gasped. She let go, I tried to punch her, but her knife had cut my right arm. I let out an exasperated gasp and crumbled to the ground, then the worse thing happened… I heard a gun being locked in place and then I heard the rushing of a bullet and for the second time since I had gotten there, the world went black.

**Part Two of Chapter Four**

Liz had been giving Zach directions and they would arrive in Nappanee, Canada by mid-afternoon of the following day. They decided to park the dodge mini van on the side of the road for the night and take turns keeping watch for any intruders. Zach was the first to keep watch and it was hard for him to concert, all he could think about was, 'what if we're to late… what if she's gone and it would be all my fault, her mother would have no daughter and would be left alone.' Apparently Bex had woken up early and shook Zach out of his thoughts. "She'll be fine, she's a Gallagher girl, "she repeated for the second time. Zach just nodded, "Get some rest, I'll take second watch now." Zach nodded again and fell asleep drifting into a dream.

_He was running in a long hallway, he could hear people shouting behind him, he looked farther ahead and noticed a girl was running in front of him. Her hair flowing behind her as she ran, she threw open the double doors and in that split second people pushed past him, he followed them out side. They were fighting and he realized that the girl had been Cammie and the person in black was a member of the Circle of Cavan. They where fighting, he couldn't do anything but watch. It was torturing him. He heard a snap and then a gasp and the next thing he knew Cammie was on the ground. He blinked a couple times just to make sure his vision wasn't failing. Cammie really was on the ground, and then he saw a guy reach into his pocket pull out a gun and shot Cammie in the chest._

"CAMMIE!" He must have shouted in his sleep because Bex, Liz, and Macey where shaking him awake. "Cammie," he whispered again. They where all crowded around the front seat watching him closely.

"What happened?" Macey asked then continued in a scared voice, "Did you see something? Like a vision?"

Zach nodded, "How did you know?"

"It was a lucky guess, I had that happen to me once… I'd rather not talk about it," she trailed off.

"She was shot, she looks awful, and it's all my fault, all my fault," he whispered the last part.

"You can't always play super hero Zach, and besides it was just a dream right? It didn't really happen, did it?" Liz asked her brain working in overload. You could practically see her gears turning, calculating the odds of a dream being real or fiction.

"When I had mine, it had already happen… we've got to get there no later than early morning if she really did get shot."

Liz nodded; Bex was starring out the window her eyes glassy from tears that she refused to shed. Then she announced, "I'm driving. Move over Zach, get some more sleep." Kicking him out of the front seat she took over the mini van and they where off on the road again.

"You just don't get it do you? It's my fault her Aunt got shot, it's my fault Macey and her where cornered on the roof back in Boston, and it's my fault she got shot tonight… if it did really happen."

"What're you talking about?" She shot back.

"I was supposed to be tailing them! I was supposed to be protecting Cammie! You have no idea, none what's so ever of the stuff Solomon put me through last semester. I never went to Blackthrone. I was on a mission all year; Solomon pulled me off tailing them because we weren't getting anywhere. They must have sensed someone on their tail, and a few days of me not tailing them, they attacked the ranch and now Cammie's been kidnapped and it's all my fault!"

"Why where you tailing them, what did Solomon make you do?" Bex asked with her head starring out the front window. Rain was pouring down and it was making it harder to drive.

"Those parts are classified, the tailing was classified, and I can't say anymore. I shouldn't have told you about anything but no one understood that it's _my fault_." He was aggravated at them, they thought it was just the Circle of Cavan who put Cammie in danger, it wasn't them that put her in danger, it was him.

"You did as you where told and no one would have expected anything else from you," Bex whispered from the front seat.

Zach just shook his head in defeat and looked out the window, a tear streak was across his cheek but he didn't dare move his hand to whip it off in-case one of the girls saw that he was going soft.

Early morning had come, the sky was still dark, but you could clearly see where the sunrise was starting to form. The sky was a indigo instead of a pitch black, and the grass had mildew on the tips of it. The rain was coming down even harder now and they where all surprised the sun was even showing. They had finally got into Nappanee, Canada.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Bex asked.

"About another 35 minutes," Liz replied.

"I don't think I can take much more of this driving," Bex said annoyed.

"Then go to sleep, we're gonna need as much sleep as we can," Macey answered.

"How do you know?" Bex asked.

"I've fought them before…. Remember?" Macey said.

"Right, sorry, if you need me, wake me up," Bex said to the van.

The drive took no time at all and they where a block away from the warehouse on spyglass road, where Cammie was being held prisoner. They decided to stake out a plan before barging into the building.

"First of all, we need to figure out if Cammie's being kept in a room, or in the main part of the building. Then we need to figure out what security she's around and break into it. Be prepared to fight, but don't fight to long, you'll tire easy. If you have to find vents, use those to escape. Don't fight to long, these guys are good at what they do, we're here for one person and one person only. Got it?" Zach finished.

They nodded their heads in agreement, then Liz was on the computer searching over the building grounds and finding 18 security camera's, 2 bull dogs, 5 trip wires around the main entrances' and a hand scan attached to the front door. She couldn't figure out where Cammie was being held and it was frustrating her. "She has to be in one of these three rooms, but I don't want us to search every room because we don't know what's in them," she said pointing to a blue screen of the building on her computer.

"What if we bug the guards and listen in on their conversations. I mean one of them has to know where Cammie is," Bex commented.

"Who wants to bug the guards then?" Zach asked smirking for the first time in a while.

"I will," Bex answered.

"I'll go with you, we should always have a buddy system," Macey answered.

"You two stay here and guard the van, make sure no one sees us. We'll come back here and wait for the guards to talk before entering the rooms," Bex finished, then the two of them got out of the van, with all their spy gear and ran toward the back of the building, then they used a repel-a-cord to climb up on the roof. Once they where safely on the roof, they cut the video camera's and the trip wires so they wouldn't go off. Finding the closets vent that Liz had pointed out, they used a lipstick from Rachel's stash and Bex pushed the lipstick up and a red laser beam shot out cutting the metal. Taking the vent off they climbed in, jumping softly on the underneath the opening.

"Bookworm, we're in," Macey announced on her comms unit.

_**Hope you all enjoyed those two chapters. :) **_

_**Review if you'd like.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

Macey and Bex continued down the central air vent and found one of the rooms that Cammie might be kept in. They looked threw the vent and saw that it was a storage room, piles of spring water where stacked up, some as tall as the ceiling lined the room, so they moved on. The following room was under construction. There where yellow do not cross tags all over the front and back of the door and a lot of machines placed inside the room. A small crane had been brought in and was moving cement bricks to another location. The room was about the size of a football field. "I wonder what they're building," Bex asked Macey.

"I have no clue, but whatever it is, it can't be good, lets keep going, it's not being guarded."

"We're aborting plan A and starting plan B, no ones visible through the vents, we're gonna look for Chameleon's room.

"Hurry and don't get caught," was all Zach's response.

Coming to a split off they decided to go left, and follow it until they reached an opening. Looking down they saw Cammie sprawled out on a bed in horrible shape. She wasn't moving and looked as though she where sleeping. They knew better, she really had been shot, Zach's vision was true. Macey gagged at the sight of blood and looked deathly pale. "She'll be fine, she'll make it. She's one of us," she said for the third time that week.

"We've got surveillance on Chameleon, she looks awful," Bex said into her comms. unit.

"Was she shot?" Zach whispered back to her.

"It looks like she lost a lot of blood, she might have been. We're not entirely sure," she whispered back.

"Come back, we need to work out a plan to get her out of there," he replied and then went silent.

Macey and Bex decided it was to much of a risk to go back the way they came so they decided to exit through another vent. Climbing through the vent they landed on the roof safely. Macey puked and Bex looked at her with sad eyes. "I know what you're thinking… I'm in the wrong business because I puke at the sight of blood. It just caught me off guard, I've never seen that much at once and it scared the shit out of me." Bex just nodded and said, "lets keep going." They climbed off the roof undetected and ran towards the van using every counter surveillance they had learned. Making it back safely they got in the van and started telling Zach and Liz all they had seen. It was then that they heard a knock on the vans sliding door. They went silent instantly, "Open up, I know you're in there. I just heard you talking." Came a ruff voice. With no choice, they opened the door and Zach kicked the guy in the stomach and told the girls to grab their stuff and screw the plan. "We're going to ambush them, take them by surprise." He yelled behind him as they all ran for the building's roof. "If the guards come after us, we'll just take them down. It's the people in black we need to worry about. Don't fight them unless you really have to, you can't see anything but their eyes; nose and mouth. Everything else is covered," he finished and they where on top of the roof. Zach used the already broken vent and jumped down, the girls following his move, "Which way was her room?" He asked, Bex and Macey pointed straight at the same time and then followed him.

"Take a left here," Bex announced when they had reached the split in the ventilation system. "She's all the way down at the end, until you can't go anymore." The four of them ran as fast as they could without making sound. Zach had reached the vent first and cut it open with the lipstick and then used a repel-a-cord to drop down in Cammie's room. The girls followed, Zach reached Cammie and gasped, he lifted her shirt up a little and noticed a bullet wound in her stomach. "Shit, Cammie I'm so sorry." He said out loud to the room. "Zach, the mission!" Macey shouted at him, "You'll have time to talk to Cammie once she's been taken care of!" Macey was pale again, and Zach just nodded, lifting her gently off the bed and running towards the door. "We'll have to split up, Macey I want you with me, Bex and Liz go in the opposite direction, the right side of the building or straight up where we came in. Don't get caught, and don't worry about us," he looked at them hoping they would understand that he had a plan. Bex nodded, understanding perfectly and pulled Liz by the arm and they went straight back up into the air vent.

"Macey I'm going to need you to fight for me, there's a guard outside the door a little ways down, take him out and any others you come by," Both of them started for the door, Macey in front being Zach and Cammie's guard. She heard the guard before she saw him and turned to Zach and mouthed 'stay put.' Staying close to the wall, she snuck up on him and knocked him out by using one of the forbidden moves. She motioned to Zach saying it was all clear. Then continued to sneak down the hallway to the back of the building. "I've seen this before, this was the hallway I was running down in my vision," Zach noticed.

"It's said that you sometimes see visions of your loved ones when they're in danger," Macey answered Zach's unasked questions.

"Don't deny it, I know, and it's okay to feel that kind of way towards someone, stop trying to play the bad guy all the time; because it's really getting old." They fell silent and reached the doors, which was a mistake because about thirty people where waiting for them on the other side of the door.

"So whose up for a bon fire? With this many people we could have a cook out too!" Macey suggested acting like a dumb person and not a C.I.A agent in training.

The people just stared at her like she was insane and then pounced. She was kicking, punching, blocking and then it stopped just as it had started. "You're the girl from the roof, McHenry is it?" A women all in black walked forward from the middle of the group, stopping the attack "and you are?" Macey asked, although she obviously knew she was a member of the Circle of Cavan. "Scarlet," she answered. Zach just stood there and watched the two girls converse. "You're the women who attacked us on the roof, the one who made my life after that hell?" Macey asked her.

"Something like that, it's what I do best, although your life is about to become worse, so much worse," she growled.

"Why's that?" Macey cocked her head to one side and put her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't like it when people try and steal my prisoners," she said pointing to Zach and Cammie.

"In reality we're not stealing your prisoner, we're bringing her back where she rightfully belongs… at home with her sisters." Macey shot back. Then she kicked Scarlet in face and punched her stomach and flipped her over onto her back all at once. She turned to Zach and nodded, he understood perfectly and nodded back. Then he bolted, kicking anyone in his path. Back to the van and back to safety. He placed Cammie down in the van and said to the girls who had been waiting there, "Take her to Gallagher, tell Solomon what happened, we'll be fine," Bex started to argue but Zach cut her off, "We don't have much time and Macey needs help, just get her to the freaking hospital or I'll have your head!" Bex turned to Liz and said, "Take her; I'm not leaving anyone behind." Before Liz could argue she turned the car on, and then shoved Liz in the drivers seat and put it in drive, then jumped out of the moving van with Zach and ran back to help Macey. Macey was fighting Scarlet again, and Scarlet seemed to be winning.

"I thought being the Senators daughter you would want to stay some place safe and out of danger," Scarlet taunted, kicking Macey in face.

"You know that's gonna leave a mark, and I like my face the way it is, and by the way, my dad lost," she yelled angrily.

Macey attacked, punched her right in the eye, leaving her walking backwards and blinking. She went after her again, catching her off guard, she round house kicked her in the stomach and in the process snapping one of her ribs in half. Scarlet was then pushed forward and fell into Macey. "That's for Cammie!" Bex yelled at her. Macey caught her and spun her on her back and punched her in the stomach again, Scarlet coming out of her shock, flipped Macey over and onto her back. Zach ran forward and jumped Scarlet and sent her flying off Macey and into the wall. Bex and Macey ran forward to help, then Scarlet started punching at them, making them back off so all they could do was block, and move backward. They moved backward so much that they bumped into the guards and then Scarlet snapped her fingers and they where being held onto. "Bring them to the prisoners chambers, chain them to the wall and keep guard on them twenty four, seven," she told the guards and the guards nodded and dragged them into the prisoners chambers. By the time they had reached the chambers night had fallen.

"Stop squirming and stand still!" One of the guards shouted at Macey for the fourth time since they arrived in the prisoners chambers.

"No!" She shouted in his face.

"I'll shoot you if you don't stop!" He yelled back, that got Macey to stand still and be chained to the wall.

"I bet you're the one who shot Cammie," she asserted.

"No, I wasn't the one who shot your blonde friend," the guard told Macey.

"Then who did?" Macey asked.

Aggravated the guard answered, "I'm not under the liberty to say Ms. McHenry. Now shut up and stop asking questions," he finished chaining her to the wall and walked away. While they where busy talking Bex had been fighting one of the guards and failed miserably she was chained next to Macey, and on Bex's other side, Zach had been chained quietly. Scarlet had then come in, and paced back and forth in front of them; all three watched her carefully; taking in their surroundings at the same time.

"So, are you from the Gallagher Academy as well?" She turned and looked at Bex in the eyes.

Bex just stayed silent, not answering that obvious question.

"You boy, what's your name?" Scarlet said, rounding on Zach.

"First of all, I'm no boy, and second of all, names could easily kill you, so you're not going to figure that out because I'm not going to tell it to you," he finished smirking his signature smirk.

"You are an arrogant pompous ass and that's going to kill you one day," was her response.

"Now which one of you has answers about who Gillian Gallagher's decent is, because it's high time I got my revenge," her answer was meet by silence and the three of them just stared blankly at her, blinking, like she was insane.

"Gillian Gallagher doesn't have any relatives alive," Zach answered smoothly.

"Bullshit, Goode," Scarlet answered.

Zach was stunned into silence, and then as if nothing happened he asked, "How do you know if there are any relatives left?"

"I followed her bloodline, but a part is missing from the book that would tell me who the 21st century Gillian Gallagher would be," Scarlet stated nonchalantly.

"That's because she has no relatives alive, you've killed them all. Including the 21st century one." Zach replied.

"She's not dead, well, she might be if the medics don't hurry things along," Scarlet sneered, her eyes bugging out and teeth gritted in a fierce grimace.

"Who are you talking about?" Zach whispered.

"Cameron Morgan of course. The blonde girl that you helped escape her death, but with her death, they'll be three others," she mocked.

Macey and Bex both looked at Zach to see his expression and you could clearly see the word "Murder her"--as in Scarlet, written all over his face. Then Macey and Bex both looked at each other and smiled, they had known all along that Zach really liked--liked, more like _loved_ Cammie but it was the first time he really showed any feelings for her. Yeah they saw him respond to her being shot and saw him with a hurt look on her face when they first entered Cammie's room, but this was different. This concluded that they had been right all along and that was, that Zachary Goode would stop at nothing to murder Cammie's murderer if she didn't make it out of this alive.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I could easily kill you right now, and be done with it, but for my pleasure I've decided to keep you around. I wonder how Cameron's going to feel when she wakes and her mother tells her that her boyfriend's being held prisoner because of _her_," she was mocking him and he couldn't stand it. So he stayed silent, and said nothing.

Scarlet started pacing again, and then she stopped abruptly in front of Zach and asked, "Do you know where the disk is that Cameron Morgan's father was working on the day he disappeared?"

Zach shook his head, and said nothing. He did know, he knew more about Cammie's father than she even knew, but was under strict orders not to disclose any information to her.

"Don't play stupid with me boy," she snarled, disgust clearly visibly underneath her mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zach answered his not caring mask on.

She pulled out a gun, and she asked the question again, "Now where is Mr. Morgan's disk hiding?"

"I don't know," he turned to Bex who was next him and who understood him probably better than Cammie did and gave her a pleading look to tell Cammie that he loved her. She just nodded her head. Then the door burst open and walked in Solomon and Rachel Morgan who was close on his heels, Scarlet turned around and then saw her intruders and fired at Zach anyways. He passed out cold, his body went limp and he was only held up by the chains on the wall. Rachel shot Scarlet in the head and she was dead, Solomon ran over to the girls and Zach and unchained them. He cradled Zach in his arms and they all ran toward the exit without a word. Fighting anyone who got in their way, there was a chopper waiting for them in the fields and they ran towards, climbed in and flew off. Heading towards the CIA's headquarters hospital.

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. (She's bloody awesome!)

The helicopter was slowly descending onto the roof of the headquarters; the wind was blowing fiercely from the helicopter's choppers. They landed on a big red X and climbed out, Solomon cradling Zach in his arms and running towards the medic's. The medic's put Zach on a stretcher and ran him into surgery to get the bullet out of his chest.

Bex turned on Ms. Morgan and said, "Where's Cammie and Liz?" Ms. Morgan just shook her head, confirming that they hadn't arrived yet. Bex nodded and ran after the medics into the room where she was shoved out of and forced to wait outside like everyone else. While the rest of them walked into the waiting room. A few minutes after that, Liz ran into the room holding a very damaged Cammie and had tear streaks down her cheek. Rachel looked up from her lap as soon as she heard Liz's footsteps running down the hall.

She hiccupped, "I- I need help! Cammie's not going to last much long, unless she gets some help!"

Three nurses ran a stretcher over to Liz and then grabbed Cammie and brought her over to surgery; across from Zach. That's when the waiting game began, Macey hadn't said a word since arriving at the helicopter who was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room. Her hair was a mess, her clothes torn and ragged from the fight, she looked as if she wouldn't move again. Liz was silently crying in a corner curled up in a ball, still hiccupping. Her chin in between her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs, shaking and shivering from the stone being cold at her touch. Bex was pacing back and forth in front of the rooms windows, when a nurse came over and closed the blinds on her, aggravated. Bex just sighed and dropped down onto the stone cold floor and stared at the opposite side, finally admitting defeat. Her arms where bloody from the chains, her hair was sticking up on ends as well, and her clothes a dirt filled mess. Rachel had followed the medics into the room with her daughter, and Solomon had done the same with Zach, acting as his guardian. Both had sadness in their eyes, facial expressions grim, and hardly daring to breath until the surgery was finally over and they both woke up alive.

A few hours into the morning, Grant and Jonas burst through the sliding glass doors of the special headquarters hospital and came skidding to a stop as they noticed three girls curled up on the couch sleeping. Grant and Jonas looked at each other, noting that this can't be good. Grant walked up behind Bex and shook her shoulders slightly. She grabbed his arms and tossed him over the couch and knocking him into the coffee table. Surprised. She stood up and gasped at the sight of him, waking the other two sleeping girls. Helping him up, she apologized a thousand times and asked him what he was doing here.

"Dr. Steve had said that Zach had been kidnapped, shot, and delivered here all in one night," he sounded tired like he hadn't slept at all.

"That's only half the story," Bex sighed.

"Then what really happened, and don't tell us it's classified like Dr. Steve told us," Grant said threateningly.

So Bex, Macey, and Liz told the story of how Cam was kidnapped, tortured for information, shot, and then fought her way to escape but failed. Bex told them how she had overheard Zach and Solomon talking about where Cam was and decided to put a rescue mission in place.

"We were out numbered, there's nothing any of us could've done. That place was packed with guys all over. So we got captured after Zach rushed Cammie towards the van and I shoved Liz into the driver's seat, and jumped out with Zach to help Macey. Solomon and Ms. Morgan came after we had been captured and chained to the wall. We flew back by helicopter, and that's how we ended up here. Ms. Morgan shot Scarlet in the head. It was bloody brilliant," she finished the story. Grant just shook his head, and Jonas had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Bex asked Grant and Jonas.

"Well we knew Zach _liked _Cammie, but this is proof that he _actually loves _her, he never actually admitted anything about liking her so we've been trying to figure it out for a while. It's been driving us insane," Grant finished exasperated.

"Well you can stop going insane now because he told me that if he never made it out of there alive, to tell Cammie that he did _love her_," Bex said.

The group gasped, "When did he say that?" Macey demanded and then continued, "I don't remember him saying anything to the contrary."

"He didn't actually say it, when he looked over at me, when he knew that Scarlet was going to shot him, his eyes begged me to do it," Bex replied.

"So that's what he was doing, I thought it meant that he had another plan," Macey acknowledged.

"No," was all she said after that.

"Liz… can I uh, talk to you for a minute… alone," Jonas asked interrupting, his face displaying all signs of nervousness.

"Sure," was Liz's simple reply.

They walked back through the sliding glass doors leaving Bex, Macey, and Grant grinning behind.

"You know what he's gonna ask her right?" Grant asked the two of them.

"Of course, it's high time too, they obviously like each other, and they're going on the same track study. So they'll be seeing a lot of each other," Bex answered.

"Will you go out with me?" Grant blurted.

"Of course I will," Bex responded ecstatic.

"All we need now is Macey to have someone," Grant said grinning.

Macey smacked his arm, and then said, "As a matter of fact I do… and no, I'm not telling you."

"But you are telling me, when we get back to school. Or as soon as he's out of earshot," Bex demanded and Macey just looked at her, shrugged her shoulders and headed down to the Café, leaving them alone.

It was mid afternoon by the time everyone was back in the waiting room, sitting silently and holding hands waiting for someone to come out with good news. Both Morgan's and Solomon where still in the Surgery room, although the surgery's had ended hours ago. Solomon was sitting down in a chair by Zach's bed when Zach's fingers twitched. "Zach?" Solomon asked timidly.

Zach's eyes fluttered open, and then he shut them as soon as he opened them. The bright light burning his eyes. He tried opening his eyes again, he turned his head and groaned. "Zach," Solomon asked the second time. Zach's head moved towards the voice, he didn't recognize it, which scared him more than getting shot did. His opened his eyes again, looked Solomon up and down, then he settled on his face, he knew that face but couldn't think of the name for it.

"Is Zach up, Joe?" Rachel asked from the other side of the room.

"Yes," he breathed and then finished, "but he doesn't seem to recognize me."

It was then that the flashbacks started, the events of the previous week came back as vivid nightmares, and his eyes grew wide as last nights events came flooding back to him. He looked at Solomon again, he crocked, "Mr. Solomon?"

Relief washed over Solomon's face as he bent down and hugged Zach, who in turn groaned at the squeeze he had just received.

"Sorry, forgot my strength for a minute," and then he turned serious, "I know it's early for debriefing Zach, but we need to know if you remember anything that happened in the last week or so?" Solomon asked with concern in his voice.

"Water," was Zach's reply, Solomon handed him a glass of water that was on his bedside.

"Where's Cammie?" Was his second response; totally ignoring Solomon's question.

"She's across the room, there's another bed in here," Solomon told him.

"How, how is she?" He asked stuttering.

Solomon just shook his head and said, "We don't know if she's going to make it."

"Is Ms. Morgan here?"

"Yes Zach, I'm right here," she responded and walked over to sit on the other chair next to his bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he finally broke down and cried.

"It's not your fault," she responded rubbing her hand along his forearm for comfort.

"Get some rest, you need it, I'll tell the others you were awake." Solomon said as he exited the room.

"Joe's right, you need some rest, I'll be over by Cammie if you need anything," Rachel said getting up and switching chairs.

Zach hiccuped and fell as sleep as soon as his head hit the puffy white pillow.

_**Hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Review if you wish. :)**_

_**Next chapter submitted will be the last two. So I hope everyone's caught up after that and I can delete this one in a couple of days.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Seven

Morning had come in full bloom, the bright sunlight shone into the room through the crisp clean windows of the headquarters and it seemed as though these past few weeks had flown by, Solomon had gone out into the waiting room for the first time in hours and spoke to the group, "Zach finally woke up, but he's sleeping again," he finished and walked down to the café to get Rachel, himself, and Zach something to eat. The group breathed, but their happiness only lasted a few seconds before they realized he hadn't mentioned anything about Cammie's conditions.

"I wonder when we'll be able to see Zach," Bex asked the group at large.

"Probably when Mr. Solomon returns," Grant answered.

"Or maybe not, if they don't want us to know how bad Cammie really is," he added as an afterthought. The group fell silent again as they waited for Mr. Solomon's return. Meanwhile in the hospital room, Zach had woken up again.

"Ms. Morgan?" he called out quietly.

"Yes dear?" She responded and walked over.

"Could I have some water, please?" Zach asked, Rachel nodded her head and walked away to go get him some water, and in a matter of seconds came back with a full glass in her hands.

"Thank you," he responded and drank a few sips.

"How's Cammie doing?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her while sipping his water.

"She's stable, her heart beat is back to normal and her breathing is regular again. I'm just hoping she's not in a coma. The nurses will be in soon, so we'll have more news after they've checked her out," she finished with a sigh as she sat down in the chair beside Zach.

The sliding glass doors opened and the group turned their heads simultaneously, disappointment written on each of their faces because it was just the nurses. They walked in the room and began to examine Zach then Cammie.

"You'll be able to go home in two days, we want to watch your wound for a little bit longer, other than that you're fine," a young lady with tan skinned, dark brown hair, and matching eyes, told Zach. They walked over to where Cammie was and began doing tests while Rachel watched.

After an hour of silence, the two ladies who looked a lot a like where done with the tests, they turned to face Rachel, and smiled. One of them started talking, "she's going to make it, her breathing is normal, her pulse is fine, it seems as though she's only sleeping now, and she's going to need a lot of rest," she finished and walked towards the exit, then turned to Zach and said, "Joe should be back with lunch for you. He volunteered to go get it." Then left and walked back the way they had came without a glance at the group of teenagers waiting on news of two of there closest friends.

A few minutes after the nurses had come back the sliding glass doors slid opened again and in walked Mr. Solomon, carrying a few trays, Bex ran up and held open the door to the surgery room. "Thank you Ms. Baxter, you can see them both after we have eaten. I suggest you go do the same," he answered her unasked question.

"Yes sir," she responded and nodded to the group to follow her down to the café to get some food.

It was mid afternoon, the nurses had come back and untied the tubs, and took Zach off the other machine's he was on. The group had come in already and they talked for a while, but Zach said he needed rest and they went back out in the waiting room. He was actually sitting on a chair next to Cammie's bed, holding her hand. "Cammie, can you hear me?" He asked while absent mildly rubbing his thumb in circles over the top of her hand. She didn't respond, so he tried again, "Come on Gallagher Girl, I know you're in there somewhere, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Nothing happened, so he gave up and drifted off to sleep still holding onto to her hand.

Another couple of days had gone by, and Zach didn't leave Cammie's side at all. The group was forced back to their lessons, but Zach refused. They all came back every once in a while to check up on Cammie, but it looked like she wasn't waking up anytime soon. It was dark outside the headquarters, and Zach had fallen asleep in his chair. Cammie moved; Zach woke up instantly, he looked at her and whispered, "Cammie? Come on Cammie, I know I wasn't imagining you moving. Wake up, please," he finished pleading. Her response was to turn her head, and then her eyes fluttered open, the bright light bothered her eyes so she turned her head the other way.

**Cammie's Point of View**

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. (She's bloody awesome!)

**Copy Right: This story belongs to PhoenixTears31 **

I felt weak, worse than weak, battered, tired, and so sick of the pain I was in, I felt like puking. My whole body ached, it hurt to breath and the light stung my eyes. I felt the sheets underneath my body, and noticed I wasn't in my clothes, but in a light hospital gown. The cool sheets released some of the stinging in my legs from the cuts that I had received. Someone was calling my name, but I couldn't quit make out who. I turned my head toward the voice and opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like a month. The lights burned so I closed them again, and turned my head away from them. Then I tried it again, and the light didn't burn as much. I saw a bleary face, but I couldn't remember whose face it was. He spoke again, "Oh thank god. Cammie I thought you were _never_ gonna wake up. Do you know how long it's been? About three weeks since we rescued you! Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, I thought I'd lost the only person I ever loved all over again!" He was rambling and I couldn't make out what he was saying, I registered that it was a man's voice, but whose was it? My vision became clearer and so did his face, I immediately recognized him, it was Zach. "Za-" I tried, but couldn't finish because my throat was so dry from lack of use that only half of it came out. "I'll get you some water, don't move," he ordered. When he came back, he handed me a glass of water and I sat up slowly drinking it greedily.

"How do you feel? You must ach all over, do you want me to go get the nurses so they can give you some pain medicine? Or I get them to give you some food, you must be starving. How long has it been since the last time you ate? You're skin and bones!" He just kept rambling; I shushed by saying, "Some food would be nice, but I don't want you to leave." He just nodded and so he pressed the button and my mom came rushing in. She hugged me, and then told me she loved me, and went to go get some food for the both of us. She came back, kicked Zach out so she could talk to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. We started talking, "He refused to leave your bedside Cam," he said nodding towards Zach who was watching us outside the window in the waiting room, looking grumpily at being chucked out for a few minutes, she continued, "you scared the crap out of him. You've been out for almost three weeks, he seems to think it's his fault you where captured, tortured, and then shot. He's missed about a couples weeks worth of lessons and refuses to go back until he's sure you're going to be fine without him. Please, tell him to go back to class, he's got a lot to make up and I don't need Dr. Steve yelling at me any longer," my mom finished with a sigh. All I did was nod, then told her I was exhausted, "Are you in any pain? I could call the nurses and have them give you some medicine." I nodded again, and she rushed to go get the nurses, while she was out, Zach slipped back in.

"You seem to think this is your fault?" I asked gesturing my hands to the room, and what state I was in.

He just sat down in the chair, and looked at the floor, so I whispered, "Come on Zach, let your walls down, for me?"

His knees where brought to his chest, and his chin was sitting on them, his arms wrapped around his cafes. "I know you probably think it's stupid, but it's true Cam, this," he copied me and gestured to the room then continued, "Is all _my_ fault. I was supposed to be protecting you. I stopped because Solomon told me too, he said you where safe at your grandparent's ranch, but obviously that wasn't true at all. I could've prevented all of this, had I just been there!" He yelled in frustration, I just looked at him with tears in my eyes that I wouldn't allow to fall.

I started, "Zach, you can't always be there to save the day, as much as you'd wish to be."

He just looked at me, with pain in his eyes, so I started again but I couldn't find any words to say, so I closed my mouth. He whispered, "I know, but…" and trailed off, then he started with a completely different thought, "I love you Gallagher Girl, I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too, Blackthrone boy," he smiled when I said that. A few minutes of silence past us and the nurses came in.

"Glad to see you're a wake Ms. Morgan," one of them spoke.

I just nodded my head, to worn out to talk anymore.

"Let's get you some pain medicine shall we?" I nodded once more, as the needle pinched my arm, I heard my mom say to Zach, "I approve you know, if you two where to ever start dating." Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. (She's bloody awesome!)

**Copy Right: This story belongs to PhoenixTears31 **

Two months had flown by and it was Christmas break, Cammie was staying at the Gallagher Academy to have someone constantly watching over her. On the plus side, she got to stay with Zach and he finally popped the question. -- No, not the marriage proposal, but the boyfriend one. So the two of them spent time together at the school, Zach usually stayed at Blackthrone during the holidays and summer break.

Life for Cammie had turned back to somewhat normal, the C.I.A had interrogated her already and she was banned from going on any of cove-ops missions that lead her out of the grounds. Her homework had piled up since she was gone for a month, but she had until the end of break to make up all the homework she missed and that was it, no tests or quizzes, or anything that would put strain on her.

Cammie had told the girls all about what happened in the time she was kidnapped, tortured and then shot, she told them all she knew about the disk, the only fact she knew was that Scarlet had wanted it. Liz had been hacking into the C.I.A database everyday to see if there had been anything new added that would lead them to some clue as to what that disk held or was. Nothing had been found yet, so they kept looking in the library also, at every chance they got.

**Cammie's Point of View**

**Copy Right: This story belongs to PhoenixTears31 **

"Ugh!" I exclaimed throwing down the book Organic Chemistry and it's One Hundred Uses.

Zach looked over at me, concern in his eyes, "What that's matter?" He asked.

"I can't concentrate, I'm sick of making up all this homework that I missed, and I'm sick of being stuck inside these walls!" I yelled back at him, not really meaning to take it out on him, but because I needed someone to vent to.

"Do you want to go take a walk, take your mind off things?" He asked me gently, he really was sweet, even when I did yell at him.

"Sure, let's go outside. I can go outside, right? It's inside the stupid walls," I asked aggravated by my lack of freedom.

"I think so, your mom never said we couldn't," he smirked at spotting a loop hole.

"Great, lets go," I said smiling the first time in days.

We walked down the hall and into one of my favorite passageways, I know we could've used the front doors, but I didn't want to have to be told I couldn't go outside if my mom had told the guards not to let us. A couple of feet later, I breathed in a sigh of fresh air. Zach stood beside, holding my hand and smiling at me. We walked for what seemed like hours, until I stopped and looked at him in the eyes. I had a bunch of questions I wanted answers for, but I didn't know where to start, so I started with a simple one.

"What were you doing in Boston, Zach?" I asked cautiously.

"I told you, I was on a mission, it's classified, you're lucky you even got that out of me," he replied.

I sighed, and asked another question, "Do you know what disk Scarlet was talking about?"

"I've told you over, and over, I have just as much clue as you do about the disk," this time he sighed in frustration. "Let's go sit somewhere, if we're going to play one hundred questions."

I laughed and pulled him along to the side of the school and sat down in the grass, he copied me. I looked up at the sky and it was a bright blue; with puffy clouds, the sun beaming in between two of them. The wind was fierce and cold against my skin and I shivered in my jacket. The grass was stiff as rocks and made sitting on it uncomfortable, but I didn't care, I was with Zach. He put his arm around my waist and we sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the sunshine and each other.

I broke the silence first, I needed answers, so I started asking questions again but this time I whispered it, scared of the answer, "Why me?" It was so soft, I barely heard myself say it out loud, although with Zach's trained spy ears he heard me clearly as day.

"When I first saw you, I knew. The day in D.C, when I was tailing you. You could say it was love at first sight, but that's way too cheesy," he looked me in the eyes, he leaned in closer, and so did I, before I knew it, we where kissing. Our hands running over each other backs and through our tangled hair, and then it stopped just as it started because someone had cleared their throat. We both looked up, my face grew bright red, "Hi Mr. Solomon," we both said in unison.

"I thought you had the rules clear Ms. Morgan, stay _inside_ the school," Mr. Solomon said through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't her fault, sir, it was mine." Zach argued, "I asked her if she wanted to take a walk and we went through one of the secret passageways. You have no idea how frustrating it gets being coped up all day long with nothing to do but homework," he stopped talking because Mr. Solomon had put a finger up.

"Don't let me catch you out here again, and if you want to go outside ask myself or your mother to come with you. You of all people Zach, should have had better judgment, we don't need last semester to happen again," Zach looked stunned, hurt and pissed off all at once as Mr. Solomon walked away.

"I have just one more question for you," I asked tensely. He looked back at me, his face unreadable, his mask was back on.

"What question would that be?" He asked.

"When you saw me getting shot in your vision, did you happen to see who shot me?" I asked, tears forming on the corner of my eyes.

Zach nodded his head, then whispered, "He was wearing a navy blue, one piece, jumper suit thing, he had dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, was about 6'5, and had olive colored skin," he rattled off the description.

I was shocked, I was too stunned to speak, the one person I had thought who was on my side, backfired, literally. Blake had shot me, I knew who my almost killer was, he said he didn't harm C.I.A agents, and I stupidly believe him! _'I'm such an idiot!'_ I yelled at myself inside my head. Zach was looking at me in confusion. Trying to figure out what I was thinking about. Then I whispered, "He's a triple agent." Zach looked shocked, but as soon as it appeared on his face, it had disappeared.

He asked cautiously, not trying to break my thoughts, "Who's a triple agent?"

"Blake Blackened," I stated simply.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him!" Zach nearly shouted. Mr. Solomon heard him yell and came back to tell us to get inside before he told Ms. Morgan we where out of bounds.

I stood up then, "Come on Zach, lets go back inside, I don't want to get you in trouble." I started rambling, everything that was on my mind flowed right out of my mouth, "Even though it wasn't your fault. I know you still think that, and I don't want you to, all I want you think about is anything but that, because then I start to think about it, and it's get to be one big head ach and I just can't--" I didn't get to finish because Zach kissed me again, and this time it was longer, deeper, and he put more meaning behind it. We broke apart and I stuttered, "What was that for?" _'Not that I minded at all,'_ I thought. He smirked and responded, "because I love you, you thinking about other people before yourself, is what I love about you the most though. Especially if that other person is_ me_," he smirked. I smacked him lightly on the arm, "don't get to cocky," I laughed. We made our way back up to the school, finished our homework and enjoyed the rest of our weekend while we could, because the following Monday the spring semester began. And we wouldn't be spending as much time together as we would have liked. Although rumor has it, my mom said something about Blackthrone doing an exchange with Gallagher again. So who knows, next term might be interesting after all.

_**Awww, it's all over. Now you all can go read my GG5 and then review it! I know you want, and you know you want too. So lets make us both happy, and go review every chapter, like I do for you.--- well for the most part I'm good about reviewing every chapter. Oh and check out my new story: To Love an Enemy**_.** _This'll only be up for about another week. If you need more time, then PM me, and make sure your PM is on, so I can respond. :) _**


End file.
